Vivid Choices
by MilitaryAki
Summary: Magic exists.Who can doubt it,there are rainbows and wildflowers,the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has been loved has been touched by magic. Hikari goes to another world, will she stay or will she try and rekindle her family's candle of bond and love?


Vivid Choices

Chapter One: It begins

In our family, there is clear line between reality and fantasy. We live in city of Hayashina and our father is an architect not to mention owner of a chain of supermarkets who always had a time to change onto 'father mode' He always talked to us about fairy tales. Likewise our mother would tell us stories I couldn't dream about, stories about all the amazing things like magic, fantasy, a mysterious world. And a magical Key. When mom died, father turned cold, remarried, and strict. He'd never tell me those amazing story instead he'd tell me to grow up and stop believing in such things. I grew up still believing and not hearing my father's cold words. I have a younger sister and brother . My family was turning too dark. And so was my outside life. I was bullied not just from my looks but from my family. My stepbrother, Kasai has been to jail five times. Father was angry about this he stayed cooped up in his room. playing video games. My little sister used to have heart cancer and everyone in her school spread rumours about her being a walking disease. She also stopped going to school. She also stayed in her room because father told her to. Me? I never to school ever since either. I became homeschooled. Stayed in my room sitting on the small porch on my window looking at how the world changes or even playing video games. Sometimes I feel… That I don't even belong here not this city, or country. This world! But my step-sibs and I learned that once we got in this crazy world there's no way out. Till this summer. That email changed our lives and everyone else's forever.

My name is Hikari and this is one of my vivid choices of life.

It all started with a phone call…

 _Hayashina 12.00 pm Wednesday_

'Onee-chan! come play cards with me!' Amai exclaimed. 'Sure' I said. Father and My step 'mother' were out at work. I at home taking care of Amai. I sat down to see she's set. As we play I hear the sound of Kasai's door open then the kitchen door open then his door closing. When father's not around he comes out. 'Umm Hikari-neechan!" Amai shouts 'Anata wa daijōbu? (Are you ok?)' she asked. I nod my head as I stood up. 'If you need anything I'll be in my room, okay?' 'Okay I going to go play with my dolls' she says after running off. I walked into the corridors seeing that Kasai's left his door slightly open. I quietly go past

'Hikari-chan?' I froze 'Can I talk to you?' I hesitate then I open the door more. 'Yes, do you need anything' I croaked as I spoke.

'Um yea, I'm going out today , if I'm not back tell father that I'm okay and will be back soon' he said it like he wasn't coming back for a long time. 'Kasai-chan will you, tell me where you're going?' I was waiting for the same answer that was no. You see often when Father left, Kasai will leave and come back in 10 to 20 days. But instead of hearing 'Sorry I can't tell you because (enter the excuse), I heard. 'I will tell you someday, but not today' he stated. Well that's a first. As I close his door, I walk to my door.

Closing my door silently, I went to my bed.

I lie down looking up at the celling. My room was silent till a phone call broke the silence. I stare at the phone for a second then I got up and answered it.

'Hello?'

' _Hello Am I speaking with Futara Hikari?_ '

'Yes, who is this' It sounded like a boy my age

'None of that matters I wanted to speak with you'

'But you don't even know me'

'But _they_ know you'

'They'

'Hikari, let me ask you something'

'You never like the place you are in do you'

'What do you mean, my home?'

'No, I mean the world you are living in'

'I'm sorry, who are you?' I'm starting to worry

'I am just a person, like you'

'Hikari, listen, what if I told you there's other worlds, what would you have said?'

I hesitate

'If there is another world, then I might be in the wrong kind of world'

I hear nothing after that but then I hear.

'Perfect, All I need to know'

 _Beep Beep_

The call ended.

Then a flash light appeared tarnishing my sight to see my room. I close my eyes for a while. I feel funny. My feet feel lighter and so those my body. I open my eyes to see that I'm no longer in my room just floating in a weird purple space. 'Koko wa doko? (Where am I?) The space started swirling around into a whirlpool and I was being sucked in. 'N-Nani! (What the-!)

I screamed as I fell in pitch darkness. My body was turning cold and warm.

My head was showing many flashes. I felt faint as I closed my eyes letting the dark engulf me.

(Few hours later)

My head felt softness, my body was somehow relaxed. I slapped myself out of conscience. Opening my eyes was kind of blurry but I can see a sky. My vision started coming back to me. I rubbed my eyes and groaned in pain. I look up and I see the sky and not just any sky it look like when it is afternoon with the sunset only I can see the stars too. I fact, I can see milky way's and galaxies. and bright shooting stars. I realised that I was just falling in to pitch darkness

'Hi' a sweet voice said

'Aah!' I exclaimed really loudly that voice shushed me.

'Shh! Not so loud or they'll hear you'

I look to see a girl around my age.

'Who are you!' I whispered shouted

'I think I should be asking that question, mysterious girl that drops from the sky!'

'What? I fell from the sky'

'I'll explain later, right now let's get out of here!'


End file.
